quien lo hace primero? apuestas?
by Kaffchan
Summary: esta es una historia RiaShaka ya paso un año de que los caballeros dorados fueron resucitados y Aioria quiere aprovechar a confesar a Shaka. Yukihira y el hacen una apuesta de quien se confiesa primero. a ver quien gana?


Aioria: listo ahora si que lo haré!

Yukihira: ... lo se... ya lo has repetido muchas veces, estas hace 1 hora que estas parado aquí diciendo lo mismo. Te apuesto que Shaka será el que se confiese antes que tu lo hagas

Aioria: No molestes, hace un mes que te autoproclamaste mi "hermanita" menor

Yukihira: NO, solo tu hermanita menor Lia-ni, tambien de Los-ni

Aioria: ee-eso no importa, te garantizo que YO sere el que se declare primero... ESPERA COMO ESTAS SEGURA QUE A EL LE GUSTO

Yukihira: instinto femenino y te lo dice una pervertida

Aioria:...

Yukihira: no me mires así tu también eres pervertido

Aioria: pero aun así lo no noto

Yukihira: pero no la clase la que yo soy, tu fantasea y miras cosas sucias, yo shippeo :3

Aioria:ok...

Yukihira: en lugar de estarme mirando, ve a a confesarte lo hará el

Aioria: eso no va a pasar

Yukihira: apostamos?

Aioria: OK, si yo gano dejaras de comerte todos los potres, estoy cansado de siempre comprar cada 2 dias

Yukihira: y si yo gano me compras u ukelele

Aioria: y para quieres uno ?

Yukihira: quiero tocar un instrumento

Aioria: ok... BUENO que empiece esto

*mas tarde cerca del santuario*

Aioria: ehh?1

Aioria: ok, ahora si que lo haré

Yukihira: ... sigue con eso

Aioria: iek! Yuki! que haces aqui?

Yukihira: tu crees que me voy a arriesga a que me mientas Lia-ni ?

Aioria: no te mentire, por que seré YO quien se confiese primero

Shaka: confesarte de que?

Aioria: eeeee...

Yukihira:SHUUUUUN! *va a abrazarlo* te sálvate Lia-ni. Shun vamos a jugar a otro lado

Shun: ok, nos vemos mas tarde

Shaka: bueno * se van los 2* y dicen que mujeres y hombre no pueden ser buenos amigos, no

Aioria: si! ellos son muy bueno amigos jee..

Shaka: te pasa algo? espera dijiste que te vas a confesar

Aioria: ehhh? emm- eee- SI! (gritando mu fuerte) Yukihira hizo una travesura y me pidió que no le dijera a Aioros, pero de todos modos lo haré

Shaka: ... mientes... por que no decirle a Aioros? el no es asi con Yukihira, al contrario el la mima

Aioria: o bueno...

Shaka: creo que ya se

Aioria: ewuep, si?

Shaka: Tu hiciste algo malo, después de tanto volviste a hacer esas esas no?

Aioria: a si *risas*

Shaka: * le sonrie* no lo hagas por que Aioros es el que realmente se enoja contigo, sin mencionar que Yuki te imita, por que crees que ellas hace todo eso, es por que Milo le cuenta de tus travesuras de cuando eras pequeño

Aioria: si tienes razón * se rie* (se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe) e-EEEEHH! a que te refieres que Milo le cuenta de como y que hacia de pequeño? con razon! MILO MALDITO *se va y entra para ir a golpear a Milo*

Shaka: yo pensé que sabia que Milo era el que le contaba esas historias, bueno a hacer lo que tenia que hacer

*en una tienda de dulces*

Yukihira: y eso paso

Shun: o... ya veo, es muy obvio que Shaka sera es que termine confesando aunque para el será difícil

Yukihira: Lia-ni se da vueltas todo el rato para despues hacer lo que quiere cuando se trata de "abrirse", pero cuando se trata de mostrar su enojo es un experto

Shun: si tienes razon...

Yukihira: estas pensando en junecchin, no?

Shun: *la mira* si...

Yukihira: cuando va a venir?

Shun: en dos dias mas

Yukihira: traquilo, esos dos días se harán cortos si estas conmigo, sobretodo si me acompañas a vigilar a Lia-ni

Shun: ... ok *sonríe*

Yukihira: YAY

*volviendo con Aioria*

Aioria: (que estoy haciendo? por que me desvió en decirle a Shaka que...)

Milo muy golpeado: en que piensas?

Aioria: EN NADA! IDIOTA Y PARA DE DARLE IDEAS A YUKI CON QUE DESPUÉS SOY YO EL QUE SE ENCARGA DE SU MIERDA

Milo: ok hermano no lo haré

Aioria: gracias *se va* ok ahora si que lo haré *pasa por todas las casas* lo voy a hacer

Shaka: Aioria...

Aioria: Shaka, hola tengo que hacer algo n tengo tiempo, adios (que estoy haciendo?)

Shaka: ... te...* se sonroja*

Aioria: eh?..

Shaka: *respira ondo* te quiero...

Aioria: ...* se sonroja y se soprende* NOOO! PERDI LA APUESTA!

Shaka: ... oye...*se enoja pero sigue sonrojado* QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! QUE ACABO DE-

Aioria: * lo abraza* lo se... perder por eso * le sonrie*

Shaka: ah... no te preocupes...

Aioria: ahora dame un beso

Shaka: *lo mira aun sonrojado* ... *se prepara*

Aioria: *se hacer a el para besarlo*

Yukihira: JA! QUIEN SE CONFESO PRIMERO

Shun: perdon, no pude detenerla

Shaka: *no se lograron besarse* fui yo *le sonria*

Aioria: *le tapa a boca*

Yukihira: SIIII! GANE! YAY!

Shun: Yuki... perdon Shaka

Yukihira: y tu tan tranquilo como siempre, por que no muestras mas felicidad?

Shun: por que debería? era muy obvio esto

Aioria: que?

Shun: ah, perdón no quise ser rudo *sigue sin tener expresión alguna*

Yukihira: cuando se trata de estas cosas no te impresionas

Shun: supongo que leer libros si funcina

Yukihira: oeri cuando se trata se Junecchin si sonries y te sonrojas

Shun: eso es otra cosa *se sonroja*

Yukihira: a lo vez

Shaka:*sigue sonriendo* Aioria

Aoria: si?

Shaka: *lo besa*

Aioria: *sonrie*

Shun: hacen buena pareja *sonrie sin cambiar la expresión tranquila de su cara*

Yukihira: lo se

Aioria: DEJENOS SOLOS!

Shun: el tiene razon * agarra a Yukihira de la ropa y la toma como gato*

Yukihira: eeee quiero mirar

Shun: despues, adios

Yukihira: adios, Lia-ni !

Aioria: esa niña

Shaka: espera, a partir de ahora te tendré que llamar cariño?

Aioria: cariño? *sonrie* suena bonito dímelo otra vez

Shaka: solo te lo diré cuando estemos solo, cariño

Aioria: *se rie de forma boba*

Shaka: si te ries asi no te dire asi

Aioria: ejem! perdon amor

Shaka: dame otro

Aioria: que cosa

Shaka: Beso idiota

Aioria: ah... *lo besa*

Fin

Yukihira: espera! el me dará mi ukelele?

Shun: Yuki, ya se termino

Yukihira: ...

Fin ahora si


End file.
